inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightbulb
Lightbulb, labeled The Bright Leader, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She was made the team captain of Team Epic in A Lemony Lesson. In The Stacker, she was eliminated with 64 votes and sent to Idiotic Island. In Episode 6, she returned and replaced Nickel. However, she was once again eliminated in The Snowdown. Personality Lightbulb seems to be quite clumsy and curious. Her curiosity has shown to get her into trouble as she led Marshmallow into a cave in Sugar Rush, but only to discover it was infested with monsters. In The Great Escape, Lightbulb returns with a new leader-like personality, as she leads the eliminated contestants off of Idiotic Island. This new personality may be based on Lightbulb's hate for losing, as her clumsiness and dopey attitude caused her to be eliminated. When reminded of MePhone4's quote of her not being "the brightest team captain", she immediately switches to being very protective of her pride, and becomes very uptight and bossy. She apparently has a huge craving for cookies, and also has shown to have the ability to shine. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, unlike several other contestants, Lightbulb appeared more than once in this episode. When she was about to jump, Taco was about to kick her, even with Nickel telling her not to, she still kicked Lightbulb, causing her to fall into the water, making her the winner of the challenge, along with Balloon. first.]] In A Lemony Lesson, Lightbulb chose Nickel as her first choice. She then chose Knife, who chose Paintbrush. She chose Marshmallow and Nickel chose Baseball. Their final pick was Paper. When it was name deciding time, she chose the name Team Epic, "because we're so epic." She appeared at the elimination, which she got 0 votes against her, causing her to get the 2nd cookie. In The Arena Of Death, Lightbulb was one of the 5 people who did not compete in the challenge. Due to her big mouth, instead of Team Epic getting cookies, they got pencils. At elimination, she received no votes, but claimed that she watched instead of doing nothing. In One-Shot Wonder, Lightbulb cheers after Knife launched Marshmallow over the gorge. She later excitedly runs over for her turn, but trips over Rocky and shatters. Knife later accidentally stepped on her shattered remains, causing him to jump in the air with pain, flinging Nickel into the wall of the gorge. In The Stacker, Team Epic arrived at the newly designed elimination area. Lightbulb sat silently through the elimination, and received 64 votes against her. She was punched by the Fist Thingy into the distance. It turns out that Nickel received more votes than her, but many of his votes were spelled incorrectly. In A New Stage In The Game, Lightbulb was seen once in this episode when she flew into Idiotic Island and shattered with Paper and Baseball watching. Paper greeted her shattered remains. In War De Guacamole, MePhone4 announces to Nickel that the votes for Nick-le in the previous episode were actually for him. Nickel was sent to Idiotic Island and Lightbulb returned, replacing him, but shattered once she got back. .]] In Sugar Rush, Lightbulb notices a dark cave, and reveals that she can cause herself to shine. She went in with Marshmallow to look for candy, but quickly ran out due to there being monsters living in the cave. Lightbulb ran into a tree, which had candy in its branches, so she grabbed 25 pieces off of it, and ran back to MePhone4. Thanks to her contribution, her team won and she won immunity. In 4Seeing The Future, Lightbulb was first seen after MePhone4S killed MePhone4. She is shocked by MePhone4's death, which makes 4S announcing that he was the new host. Lightbulb is not present the entire challenge, but appears at the end when 4S announces that she is up for elimination. In The Snowdown, Lightbulb received 120 votes for elimination, one over Pickle, making her eliminated. Instead of the Fist Thingy, Lightbulb was dropped into Idiotic Island, where she shattered. She re-appears at the end asking about cookies until suddenly tripping over a rock and flying off screen, where she shattered. In Double Digit Desert, Lightbulb tells Baseball to shut up along with Knife and Paper when he states that everyone has an equal chance at rejoining. Lightbulb points out to Baseball that he is getting a little chubbier around the edges when she, along with the others, grab onto him. As MePhone4 explains the rules, and mentions cookies, Lightbulb agrees that it is fair. Lightbulb gets the second least amount of votes due to her elimination being so recent. She is disappointed, but pleads to get cookies again. MePhone4 begins to disagree until she begins to beg, reluctantly agreeing. Instead of a cookie, he throws an egg at her, calling it "egg flavor". She is hit, and then dropped down to Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Lightbulb and the rest of the eliminated contestants scream as Bomb plummets into Idiotic Island and explodes on impact ending the episode, leaving their fates unknown. In The Great Escape, Lightbulb provided light for everyone to see while outside the recently destroyed Idiotic Island. She notes that they're still on the actual island, but out of the cage. She begins to boast about her leadership, but Nickel interrupts her, angering her as she yells back at him. As she finishes talking once again, she begins to flicker, and then burns out. Lightbulb is seen later on a boat crafted out of a tree, which she may have provided the idea for. However, in the process, she received a terrible splinter. After Salt gives away that the eliminated contestants escaped, she along with Knife, Paintbrush and Baseball attempt to escape, but are confronted by Bow, who attempts to lasso them, but continuously fails, allowing her and the others to idlely walk around her. She continues to lead the rest of the eliminated contestants, but ends up leading them into Pickle's dug hole. While MePhone4 begins to think of what to do with the eliminated contestants, Lightbulb reveals that Idiotic Island is destroyed, and MePhone4 sends them to a clone of Idiotic Island. In The Tile Divide, Lightbulb is seen with the rest of the eliminated contestants on Idiotic Island as Bow plummets into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Lightbulb is released from Idiotic Island, along with the other eliminated contestants. She comments that she can't believe the eliminated contestants were "legally obligated" to be present. She holds Knife back moments later as he attempts to attack MePhone4, and tells Baseball again, that he needs to "lose his edges". As Bow begins to bang around inside her box, Lightbulb gets angry and kicks the box, claiming she "didn't permit her to escape". She later votes for OJ, as she pities the others mental problems. Gender Confusion Lightbulb was at first considered being a male, due to MePhone4 calling her a boy in The Arena Of Death in the sentence "-but Lightbulb opened his fat lips." Lightbulb has never actually been called a female or male by any contestants, however, AnimationEpic has confirmed that she is female. Trivia *'Running On Gag:' So far, Lightbulb has shattered in 5 episodes. The Arena Of Death, One-Shot Wonder, A New Stage In The Game, War De Guacamole, and The Snowdown. *Lightbulb appears to be a classic incandescent light bulb. *Lightbulb's name can be considered to be spelled wrong, as the correct spelling is "Light Bulb". *Lightbulb and Paper are the only contestants to be eliminated twice. **She is the only female contestant to be eliminated twice. **She is also the only contestant to rejoin the game for reasons besides voting for eliminated contestants to rejoin due to an unfair elimination. *Coincidentally, Lightbulb has been eliminated in episodes that have two words- the first being "The" and then a word beginning with the letter "s". (The Stacker, The Snowdown) *Lightbulb has said "Omga!" in Episode 8 and 9. While it has not been officially revealed as to what this is referring to, it is likely a variation of the famous texting phrase, "OMG". Gallery |-| Overall= NB_Lightbulb.png Lightbulbextremelyhappy.png Lightbulb_3.png Lightbulb_4.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Female Category:Rejoined Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Non-Merged